


Rise and Fall

by Finale



Series: Parallax and the Court of Owls [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Midnighter takes Bruce's place in the League in this verse, New version of what I wrote last night, Sequel to Court of Owls, also, because I woke up and realized that chapter was awful, changed where I wanted the story to go, so started again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallax is back, and almost no one knows how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

Hal smirks at the flashing cameras, the incredulous looks on reporter and paparazzi faces as they realize who he is. Bruce has his hand low on his back, and probably should raise it up a bit higher since it being all but on his ass may be a bad idea. Eh. Whatever. Fucking with the news and tabloids is always fun. 

It had been Tim who suggested doing this. It was one of those weird, unspoken aspects of Gotham; Bruce Wayne either is Batman, or supporting Batman’s crusade. Parallax’s involvement with Batman is well known. Hal Jordan’s relationship with Bruce Wayne is equally well known. So Bruce’s identity as Batman is going to be an even more open secret. 

Oh well. 

“Captain Jordan, where have you been for the past two years?” a report shouts at him. The rest pause on bated breath, waiting for his answer. 

“Sleeping,” he deadpans, and the answer technically isn’t wrong. 

He was asleep while he and Parallax were merging into one being. And he had only woken up and come back to Bruce a week ago. 

“What?” asks the mystified reporter, and oh hey, there’s Clark in the back glaring at him.

“For the past two years I’ve been sleeping. Just woke up last week,” and he can tell that isn’t satisfying anyone, but is confirming rumors from the Justice League. 

A report had come from the Justice League that the villain known as Parallax was once more around, and for people to be cautious. Him finally killing Cyborg Superman and sticking the jackass’s head to the tallest point of Coast had solidified it and the Coast City Police and Fire Departments refused to take it down. From what he understands, the CCPD and the CCFD were refusing on the basis of fuck Cyborg Superman. Clark actually had to take it down. 

He loves his hometown so much.

“No more questions,” Bruce says. “Hal will be doing an interview later this week. You can all get a copy of that. Have a goodnight,” Bruce adds, guiding Hal into the museum and to the charity function. 

“I am going to have so much fun fucking with everyone’s head,” Hal says gleefully. 

“Yes, yes you are,” Bruce sighs fondly. 

“Also,” Hal says, peering around the room. “Where the hell are Dick and Jason?”

*****************************

“Batman is going to kill you when he finds out you’re here with me instead of that charity gala,” Wally points out, laying on top of Dick’s sweaty form. 

“Eh, Hal’ll keep him distracted,” Dick says, grinning down at the red head. “Right now we should focus on more interesting things.” 

“Like how much shit I’m going to be in when the Titans or the League realizes we’re having sex?” Wally asks dryly. “Because sooner or later, Midnighter at least is going to notice you keep vanishing from Gotham and ending up in Keystone.” He doesn’t even touch on Hal, still not sure how to deal with his former Uncle’s actions.

“Oh, he already has,” says Dick, grinning down at Wally. “He says as long as I don’t assassinate or otherwise kill someone while visiting with you he doesn’t care.”

“What?!?!” Wally gapes.

“Yeah, he noticed a while ago. He told me that, remember that speedsters vibrate so condoms with probably break and to use lots of lube,” Dick says, shuddering slightly. He didn’t need even a partial gay sex talk with Midnighter. 

“Oh god,” Wally groans. “I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye again.”

“No, probably not,” Dick agrees. “But on the other hand, you still have me.”

“Yeah, I still have you,” Wally says softly, both avoiding the issue at hand

How can the Flash and Talon be together?

***********

“Why are you in New York Jason?” Kyle asks, pressing the second oldest Talon into a shadowed corner of the club.

“Wanted to avoid a charity gala,” Jason grins at him. “Time for Hal to reveal his face to the world again.” 

Kyle flinches at that, remembering the battle near the sun. Remembers Hal’s words. 

_ “Sur~prise. I’m Hal Jordan, I’m Parallax, and I’m no one’s monster or martyr.” _

“You know he’s happier not having to pretend?” Jason asks softly, teal eyes softening in sympathy. “He’s happy with Bruce, with us. He’s happy being allowed to be both Hal and Parallax.”

“He’s happy being a monster,” Kyle growls, pressing Jason more aggressively against the wall and not noticing the way his ring sparks. “He’s happy…”

“He’s happy being able to actually save those he loves,” Jason says, gently pressing a finger against Kyle’s lips to silence him. “If he had been Parallax when Coast City had attacked he could have saved it. He can do so much more now. He’s right; he sees much more clearly now. He doesn’t have to fit into some heroic mold that just destroys him.” 

Jason suddenly spins them, pressing Kyle against the wall. 

“He’s not a monster. But he’s not the martyr you wanted him to be. You wanted his actions to be purely under Parallax’s control. You wanted his relationship with my family to not matter,” Jason says, a slight growl to his voice. “But none of that is true. Hal is Parallax. Parallax is Hal. He does love Bruce and he is a part of my family.” 

“I get that!” Kyle snaps, emerald eyes narrowing at Jason. “I. Get. That. That doesn’t make things any better! He slaughtered thousands of people, he…”

“He saved billions when he restarted the Sun. He broke Bruce’s heart to save him,” Jason says, voice barely audible over the pulsing music of the club. “For every monstrous action he took, he took another heroic. I’m sorry you guys can’t see that. I’m sorry you guys can’t see beyond your own self-righteousness.” He pushes away from Kyle, starting to walk away with only one last comment thrown over his shoulder. 

“Do you really think Hal would have given a shit about saving the world if he was a monster?"


End file.
